Family Portrait
by Fangoddess
Summary: Elena is a troubled teenager with a dark past and problems ranging from drugs to daddy issues.When her foster parents die,she's forced to warm up to Alaric-a friend of the family. Moving to a new town,making new friends and crossing lines that ought not to be crossed,Elena finds herself lost.What will happen when she meets Damon?Will he fix her or break her?
1. I Wonder

**Hello lovelies. Ah, it feels so good to be able to post again! I know it's been a while since I've updated my incomplete stories or posted anything new. When life gets in the way, right? But that's about to change. I promise to make it up to you. Starting from now ;) **

**First, I have no idea how this idea presented itself to me because it's relatively different from the other ones. But I wanted to try it out nonetheless. So, here we are. Please heed the warnings and triggers but other than that, I request you to read it with an open mind. **

**WARNINGS: Smut, abuse, rapes, child abuse, self harm, drugs, occasional BDSM, swearing.**

**Initially, it won't be too dark or shady, but just in case, I'll post warnings before every chapter. And yes, Damon plays as important a role as Alaric And as I've mentioned in the summary, Elena is a troubled teen- very. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Alaric Saltzman was so grateful to be at his buddy's house after the day he'd had that he practically hopped through the front door. "God, it's good to be home!" He groaned, startling the couple on the couch.

"Oh," he said wincing at his own silliness. Damon wasn't in a compromising position with his guest when he barged in but he looked at Alaric like he had ruined any and all chances of that ever happening. Alaric gave the woman a once over, trying to remember if he had seen her around before but it was a lost effort.

He had never seen Damon with the same woman twice. It was one of his cardinal rules. He grudgingly wondered how Damon managed to strip all intimacy from the most intimate act he could imagine. Alaric had had one- night stands and friends with benefits, and no one knew better than him that sex and making love were two different things. But he never thought that he'd be able to view sex the way Damon did- like a handshake. Alaric frankly thought it was sad although Damon was not a man who inspired pity. He had women fawning over him all day and night.

"Hey Ric!" Damon called out pushing to his feet, not bothering to button up his semi- undid shirt which precariously draped his chiseled frame. "I'll join you in the bed room," Damon said simply not even looking at the woman, who didn't bother being sufficiently overlooked.

No endearments. No hint of remote admiration even. He heard the woman sigh and obediently drag her ass up the stairs. That's how it always was with Damon. Alaric never approved of his behaviour but there was little he could do about it.

"Are you back for good?" The hope in his voice was evident.

"Mind if I rummage through your liquor cabinet?" Alaric asked. "It's been a long day."

When had he ever minded? "I'll take one," Damon smiled, joining him at the breakfast bar. Alaric grabbed two glasses and pulled out a random bottle, not caring to read the label because he knew that Damon didn't own anything that didn't need to be followed by an aspirin.

Just as Damon was about to grill him with questions about the 'situation' he had landed himself in, Alaric's phone buzzed. Alaric groaned as he saw the name on the screen. It was Elena. "Gah, I've had enough of her for one day!"

Damon couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for his friend. After all, Alaric's life had changed over a fortnight and as much as he had been willing to be gracious about it, Damon could see in him the raw residue of distress and weariness.

Damon answered the phone on speaker, "Alaric's phone. He can't get to it right now but-"

"Alaric?" The girl's voice was frantic. Almost urgent. "I- I- need to speak to him."

Damon glanced at Alaric who didn't look the slightest bit worried. He frowned, "Do you want to leave a message?"

There was a pause on the other side. "Well, ask him not to flip out if the space heater is in flames when he gets home." And the line went dead.

"The last few hundred times, it was about wanting a map to get to school, a well- sketched, colour coordinated handbook about how people from New York survived in small towns with one mall and hardly three pubs which overlooked fake IDs and-"

"Woah!" Damon cut him off. "Let me stop you right there."

Alaric shrugged and took a huge swig of his drink.

"That bad, huh?" Damon wondered how Alaric even agreed to be an erratic, whiny, bipolar sixteen year old's guardian. He knew that Alaric had been very close with the girl's foster parents but there were limits to a friendship man! If it had come down to him, he would've never gone through with it. He loved Ric enough to leave a naked girl waiting in his bed and chances were, he wouldn't think twice to take a bullet for him but this? No. Just no.

"You have no idea." Alaric shook his head, running his hand roughly through his hair.

Damon wasn't going to sit by idly as his friend struggled. He wasn't going to offer to babysit for him anytime soon but he would try to make it better. "Let's hit the grill and find you a girl."

"What about the one in your bedroom?"

"I didn't like her anyway." Damon smirked.

* * *

Elena had succeeded in persuading Caroline and Bonnie to go clubbing like it was going out of style. She and her friends bounced all over swanky clubs, flashing fake IDs which looked masterfully legitimate considering she had to make out with the computer geek for it. It was worth it.

They were having a fabulous time. They danced until her feet felt like they were going to fall off, but she toughed it out until Caroline complained about her heeled boots first. They slid into the bar stools when the bartender smiled and gestured toward two men standing by the pool table, "Your drinks are on them."

"We scored," Elena giggled in Caroline's ear and fluffed up her curls, winking at one of the men who was brown haired and looked slightly older than the other.

"Elena!" Caroline didn't sound very excited. "Don't! They'll come over here!"

"Uh, isn't that the whole point?" Elena said deadpan and turned confidently in her barstool to face the approaching men.

Caroline and Bonnie had only known Elena for a week and a half but they doubted if she was a sixteen year old at all. She certainly didn't act like one and sometimes even looked more groomed and mature and at the same time managed to pull off the rebellious naughty teenager look.

"Nuh- uh," Caroline said nervously, "I'm not open for business."

"Why?" Elena chuckled, "Because you went on a date with this Tyler guy a week ago? He hasn't called you back. Would you take a hint?"

Caroline winced internally and drained a shot. Technically, that was true but Elena could've at least been subtle about it.

The guys reached the table. "Okay if we join you?" The blonde man asked, his eyes on Caroline.

Bonnie looked like she was having a panic attack and Caroline's palms were sweating. _Amateurs_, Elena rolled her eyes at them and addressed the men, "Sure."

"Kol," The younger one shook Elena's hand. His stance was loose and easy. Confident. He was Elena's type.

"Elena Gilbert."

"This is my brother, Klaus."

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, Kol," Klaus took Caroline's palm in his, making her sigh.

He waited for her to respond. "Caroline," Elena said a little too loudly, snapping Caroline out of her stupor.

"Are you guys in college?" Bonnie decided to join in.

"I go to Duke, yes," Kol diverted his attention to Bonnie. "I'm visiting family here. I didn't get your name?"

"She's Bonnie," Elena interrupted, not high on Bonnie hogging Kol's attention. "We should dance," she bit her lips suggestively.

"Shall we, love?" Klaus smirked at Caroline.

Caroline let out a light- headed giggle, "Totally."

Kol and Klaus headed toward the dance floor when Bonnie caught Elena's hand. "Elena they're too old for you."

"Not tonight. I'm twenty one," Elena held up her fake ID.

"Care, that Klaus guy looks like he's out of college. Do you really think you should-"

"Look, I don't know about you vestal virgins but I'm here to have fun." Elena put down her drink.

"Hey, I'm not a virgin!" Caroline looked offended.

Elena scoffed at Bonnie's pursed lips, "Wow Bon- Bon, may be you should just sit at the kiddy table."

Caroline followed Elena to the dance floor, not wanting to earn the kiddy table status herself. Why did it matter what Elena Gilbert thought anyway? Well, for some reason it did. Bonnie had known that Elena was bad news the moment she had seen her. Her instincts just worked that way.

Elena's electric blue dress was bright even under the black lights. They were swallowed into the mass of writhing dancers and Elena quickly found herself pressed against Kol.

She let go, giving herself over to the grinding beat of the music and the sultry atmosphere of the rocking club. Lifting her hands in the air, she swayed, releasing the lingering tension from the long, inconsistent week.

"You're beautiful!" Kol yelled by her ear.

"Thanks!" It was a lie, of course. She was sweaty and her hair clung to her in a sticky tangle but she didn't care. The songs raged on, increasing the sexual tension between them. She closed her eyes, losing herself to the music.

When his hands started to slide over her waist, she caught them, pinning them to her hips with her own. He laughed and dipped his knees, aligning his body with hers.  
They were three songs out before Kol leaned in and whispered with his raspy voice, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Elena felt the electrical charge sweep over her skin, heightening every sensation. Abruptly the music was louder, the temperature hotter, the sensuality of the club more arousing. She nodded.

* * *

"Thank you, Liz, I appreciate that." Alaric replaced the receiver, fuming. This was the limit. He wouldn't do it. He would just call social services. Elena wasn't his responsibility anyway.

He thought that he could manage. That she would already be reared- that he would only have to guide her with her SATs and college applications. She would turn eighteen in two years and his job would end. But Elena was clearly a troubled teen and it was definitely not mentioned in the job description. He was a teacher. He should've known better.

He heard the floor boards squeak in the foyer and prepared himself to ground Elena until he found a way to get rid of her for good.

Elena slid in through the front door almost too stealthily to be noticed. She darted straight toward the stairs before she caught Alaric standing by the kitchen, his arms folded against his chest. He didn't look very pleased.

"Oh, hi."

"Where were you?" He asked in his no- nonsense tone.

"Uhm, at Caroline's?"

"Beep. Wrong answer. Let's try again, shall we?" Alaric took in her dress and chose not to touch that subject for now.

"Well, I was," Elena continued to the stairs.

"Caroline's mother thinks that you're a bad influence on her daughter," Alaric settled on the couch.

"Oh really?" Elena scoffed, "I would love to hear her thoughts on her precious daughter twerking with a guy twice her age."

"Is that where you've been? Dancing with college guys?" Alaric had been willing to give her a pass the other night when she had lied that she was with her friends all night writing a paper that was due the next day, but he wasn't about to let this one go.

Elena wiped at her mussed make up and took off her shoes, positive that the talk might last longer than she would like it to. Elena liked attention. She had done all sorts of things in New York ranging from shop lifting to piercings. From tattoos to drugs. Once she had even gone to the extent of posting a video of herself indulging in Heroin on the internet, but her foster parents had managed to get it down.

"This arrangement can only work if you're willing to make it work, Elena," Alaric said patiently.

"It's not my fault you were busy doing whatever when I called you to inform you that I would be out late."

"Inform?" Alaric laughed with no hint of humour in his voice. "It doesn't work that way. You have to be home by eleven. May be even ten on school nights. You don't get to use fake IDs. Do you know that you could get arrested for that?"

"Relax, that won't happen."

"Why do you have to dress like this?" Alaric couldn't hold his tongue. It was way too conspicuous to not notice.

"Don't pretend like you care, okay?" Elena snapped. "I've been in foster care since I was three. You're the sixth person unfortunate enough to be stuck with me. Do yourself a favour and let me be. You do your job around me and I'll try not to bother you."

Alaric was a bit shaken with her thought process. "Is that how things used to be with Greyson and Miranda?" He knew for a fact that it couldn't be true. Greyson and Miranda had yearned for a child all their lives and there was not even the remote possibility of them fitting Elena's description.

"That was how things were with everyone," Elena didn't like to think about her former foster homes. "No one cares."

Alaric didn't know how to respond to that. Instead he just rubbed his forehead with his palms. How was he supposed to explain to her that he did care and that he was not like others? Hell, he wasn't even a licensed foster parent for screaming out loud. He was a friend of Greyson's and he knew that they had only taken in Elena two months prior to their accident. It had all been so sudden and he was the closest they had to family. He just wanted to be her friend if she could let him in.

After a long stretch of awkward silence, Elena cleared her throat, "So are we done?"

"For now," Alaric finally declared. "You however will eat your dinner before you go to bed." With that he trudged up the stairs not waiting to give her a chance to complain about that too.

He dialled Damon's number and held it to his ear. Damon answered after the first ring. "This better be a life or death situation because if this is about-"

"She has a tattoo, Damon!"

"So what? All teenagers do." Damon groaned.

"You think?" Alaric plopped on his bed. "What- what if she's in some kind of a cult or something? What if she does drugs? What if she wants to drop out of school and go live in a hut on some mountain?"

Damon sighed, "If you're so curious, snoop."

Alaric stood up, his interest peeking. Snoop? Was that even legal? "That won't be fair. It would be a violation of her privacy."

"You never seem to have a problem cock- blocking me. You'll be fine." Damon hung up.

_Snooping it is then._

* * *

**So you might've noticed that Elena is very Katherine- like but there's more depth to her which you'll get to see in the chapters to come. She's only being rude to Ric because she has had some pretty brutal foster parents in her past and she has a fair amount of trust issues coupled with insecurity. **

**Alaric is obviously struggling with the new change in his life and he has had no prior experience in the parenting department so excuse him for freaking out. Do you guys think he'll snoop though? What will he find if he did? **

**Let me know :) You guys are also welcome to PM me if you want to talk about the story or just anything at all. I'll be updating The Shortcut Home soon. Cheers! :D**


	2. Made of Scars

**Hello dearies, thank you so much for your follows and reviews. You guys are my inspiration. I've been out of it lately and it's been a long time since I wrote, so I'm lacking my usual flow but I'm hoping I'll get past it. **

**So here's chapter two and it's definitely dark. And to answer a few of your questions, yes, this is definitely a Delena fanfiction. It's leading up to that. There might be a few Alarena moments but it's safe to say that they're quite platonic.****  
**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm. Please do not read if it triggers you.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Alaric was sitting across from Elena at the table, doing the daily crossword puzzle with a leaky pen and drinking a glass of scotch for breakfast. He had spent most of the weekend at Damon's bachelor pad, giving himself some much needed space from the sudden change in his life- or the person responsible for it, who was now examining a pancake like she had never seen one before in her life.

After their talk that had followed the stunt she had pulled a couple of nights ago, things had gone quiet. A bit too quiet, it was unsettling and Damon's relentless banter about what he thought might be up with Elena wasn't too comforting either.

Elena had her earphones plugged in and seemed resigned which was utterly normal given the circumstances. Losing her home and her parents for the bazillionth time was definitely a blow too many but knowing what little he knew about her, Alaric was positive that this was not the Elena Gilbert method of dealing with things. He couldn't help but fear that this was just the calm before the storm.

Alaric cleared his throat noisily, earning a glance from Elena. "Just so you know people usually just eat it."

Elena hadn't had homemade pancakes in a decade. She closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the fresh buttermilk batter, a smile distantly playing on her lips.

Alaric hesitated and then poured some apricot syrup on to her pancakes, watching her eyes light up. He sighed internally wondering how long it had been since the girl had had a proper breakfast. His watch beeped, saving him from feeding it to her himself.

He grabbed the papers he had spent the night grading, stuffing them into his bag haphazardly and reached for the door when Elena finally unplugged the earphones and spoke up. "I need you to write me an excuse note for P.E."

Alaric frowned, "But I wrote you one last week."

"Yea," Elena dragged, "But I don't feel like-"

"No," Alaric said assertively, cutting her off. "You will attend P.E. today unless you have a good reason not to." _What is with kids these days wanting to forgo P.E.?_

Elena picked at her food clearly displeased.

"Anything else?"

She pouted, reluctant to meet his eyes and went back to her earphones, completely evading his existence. If Alaric wouldn't write her one, she would do it herself. It was not like she hadn't done it before. His signature wasn't the hardest to come by either, him being a teacher and all.

* * *

The students councilor's office was at the end of the hall, next to the lockers. Elena stopped in the doorway and scanned the room before she pushed the heavy door to step in.

The councilor, Miss. Sommers, who customarily had a wide smile plastered to her mouth, shot her a look of disapproval and signaled her to wait as she continued to speak about protein drinks on the phone.

Elena plopped herself into the couch by the window. The room was small and cozy- definitely not what she had expected. She had pictured notice boards pinned with cheap flyers about safe sex and baskets full of papers rather than potted plants and a fish tank. She stuck her face into her bag to avoid Miss. Sommers' piercing glare. Looked like she was in major trouble but worst case scenario, they'd just detain her right? Swell.

Miss. Sommers finally replaced the receiver and turned her focus on Elena. "I thought you'd last longer," she shook her head.

Elena struggled to keep a straight face as she feigned remorse. She had forged a signature after all and _it was in all likelihood considered a felony_ to precisely quote Coach Lynton.

"You have to understand the seriousness of your actions."

"Jenna?" Alaric scurried in, looking strained and edgy.

The councilor's face broke into her usual smile as she greeted him in. Alaric refused to acknowledge Elena's presence and instead sank in the couch next to her.

He and Miss. Sommers began talking intently as Elena fidgeted with her scarf. Alaric was leaning forward listening to Miss. Sommers' every word and she in turn was clearly at ease with him. Perhaps she even fancied him. Most women did. He was very charming apparently as Greyson had mentioned several times but Elena honestly didn't see it.

Elena registered the end of a sentence, "… I'll give you a few minutes alone." Miss. Sommers stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elena prepared herself for the onslaught coming her way and stared pointedly at Alaric.

He had the look that she was beginning to think he specifically reserved for her. The what- were- you- thinking look. "I figured you were brighter than this," Alaric muttered. "I do work in this school, you know? People find out."

"Things would've been a whole lot easier if you had just written me a note."

Alaric was trying hard to keep his cool. "Reason?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't know, swine flu? Fractured spine?" Elena scoffed, fixing her curls.

"Is that all you're bloody capable of?" Alaric got up to pace in an attempt to compose himself. "Lying?"

"You could've gone along and said that it was your note." Elena couldn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it. "May be if you had-"

"Maybe fuck!" Alaric lost it, making Elena flinch. "Why does everything have to be so hard with you? Since I've picked you up from New York, all you've done is made me regret my damn decision."

Elena was well acquainted with those words to not know what would follow. In fact, she was surprised it had taken him so long to admit it to himself. "Well," she stood, "Took you long enough."

Alaric stopped pacing, Elena's words sinking in. She thought that he was giving up on her so soon? She did have trust issues, didn't she? "You're dysfunctional," he said, his eyes icy blue.

Elena laughed derisively. "What about you? You're an alcoholic. You turn the spotlight on me just so you could go another day avoiding your own issues."

Alaric growled in frustration. Was his alcoholism that evident? He never meant for her to find out but it was bound to happen one day or another.

"I'm just trying to get close to you but every time I do, you push me away." Alaric could see that he was trying too hard with this girl. He knew deep down that he wasn't doing it for the right reasons. His motives weren't completely selfless and may be Elena was sensing it too.

"I don't want you to get close to me."

"Why not?"

"Because there's an awful lot of darkness inside of me," Elena felt her eyes sting from unshed tears. She swallowed to prevent them from showing. She wouldn't cry in front of him. "And if you come too close, I'm afraid you'll see it."

"Show me," Alaric's eyes implored her. "Let me in."

What Elena did next completely took him by surprise. In a fraction of a second, her scarf was on the floor along with her black t- shirt and she stood topless in front of him. Alaric stumbled back a couple of steps and was about to ask her to put her clothes back on when he saw it.

"Jesus!" He bit his tongue. Elena's stomach was in shreds. Her entire torso was covered in cuts ranging from fresh red gashes to faint pink scars. Just the sight was painful enough it felt like sand paper being dragged against his skin.

"You wanted in," Elena said impassive.

Alaric couldn't control the mortification, anger and the helplessness that was choking him all at once. What kind of a demon would do that to a child? "Who did this to you?"

"I did."

"What?" He asked baffled. Elena stared past him, her eyes vacant and void of any emotion.

_Fuck! _Alaric turned away, his stomach in knots and his eyes flooding. He couldn't process everything that she was throwing at him in one go. He inhaled sharply before he could speak. "Put your shirt back on."

"That's what I thought," Elena's voice cracked. She was such a moron. He was the first person she had willingly exposed her scars to and this was his reaction. To shut her away. She gathered her clothing and fled from the office, her tears ripping through her resolve.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter is too small but I'll update soon I promise. So Elena cuts. She's damaged and hurt. Her past is darker than it seems and Alaric is practically the first person she has opened up to. You might ask if Kol hadn't seen her scars but you'll get the answer to that in the next chapter. **

**Damon will show up in the next chapter but will he redeem her from her demons or bury her deeper? I'm such a tease, I know. ;) Let me know what you guys think. Cheers! :D**


	3. Never Too Late

**Hello, guys. Thank you for the follows, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter three as promised. Hope you like it.**

**WARNING: Mention of self harm.**

* * *

Alaric groaned when he had to use his set of keys to let himself inside the house. It meant that Elena wasn't home, but still, he hoped. "Elena?" He called coming into the hall.

He ran upstairs to her bedroom and saw her bag wasn't there. The pajamas she had worn the previous night lay across the unmade bed. Downstairs, the kitchen was empty and cold. Panic hit him so hard his palms were sweaty and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't believe that he had reacted the way he had.

Elena had looked so vulnerable when she had exposed her scars to him. She had seemed so uncertain, as if she was spreading her wings for the first time, preparing to fly in unexplored skies and he had shot her down.

He grabbed the land line and punched in the sheriff's number. It was too early to report Elena missing but he had to at least try. Perhaps Caroline Forbes might shed some light on Elena's whereabouts. She was her friend, wasn't she? But it was of no use.

After half an hour, he replaced the receiver, exasperated. He had called every single person who he thought might have the slightest clue about where Elena could be. No one had seen her. He dialed her number. Nothing. It had been switched off, lost, stolen or dropped. He texted her but there was no response.

His mobile rang. He flipped it open and held it to his ear desperately, impatient to even check the name on the screen. "Elena?"

"It's me," said Damon.

"Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Damon, she's gone. I screwed up."

"Come on, Ric, don't be silly. I'm at the Grill now. I'll ask around."

"I have a horrible feeling about this." _What if she was suicidal?_ Alaric's racing qualms seemed to be leading him to a very dark place.

"We'll find her," Damon paused. "Although I have no idea who I'm looking for."

Alaric cursed, realization dawning on him. Damon had no idea what she looked like, but what was he supposed to do? Send him a picture from their trip to Disneyland? He doubted Elena had even visited Disneyland. He would take her there when he got her back, he silently vowed to himself. "I'll be there."

"Never you mind," Damon said simply. "I'll use my spidey sense."

* * *

Damon propped himself on a bar stool as he casually scanned the dance floor for drunk sixteen year olds. Unfortunately for him, some stupid kid was throwing a birthday party and the grill was packed with trifling, light headed high schoolers. The constant babble was not his scene and the songs were too kitschy for his taste. Taylor Swift. Really?

"Can I get you something?" The waitress looked at Damon and gave him a flirtatious smile. Given any other circumstance, Damon would've reciprocated but he was too distracted. She looked like she was Elena's age.

"Not particularly, sweetheart. I'm looking for someone you might know. An Elena Gilbert?"

"Oh," The waitress sounded disappointed. "I saw her head to the restrooms."

Damon started shoving through the charged crowd to reach the ladies' room only to be stuck among a crabby lot of possibly PMSing teenagers. "Who locked the friggin door?" "It's been for a while." "Throwing up in 3..2" "I'm calling security!"

Oh Ric, the things I do for you, Damon thought sardonically and flicked one of the girls' bobby pin as she whined, "Thank you, coming through." He snapped the pin and wrenched it in, slightly twisting it until the lock clicked.

When Damon finally managed to open the door, he didn't have to be clairvoyant to be certain that the brunette smooching and canoodling with the tatted up loser was Elena. She was perched upon the counter, her long legs dangling, her hands gripping the edge and her back pressed against the rusty mirror as the guy cupped her face and kissed her sloppily.

She was in her camisole and jeans while the guy stood shirtless, every square inch of his skin covered in ink. They both had their eyes closed and were too lost in each other to realize that they had company.

Damon knew it was rude to look but he couldn't help but notice a few things. The sight was very telling. While the girl's beautiful face was markedly passionate and confident, the fact that she was holding on to the counter and not the man in front of her, betrayed her lingering hesitation and distance.

When the guy reached for the hem of her camisole, she pulled away, "No," her voice was too feeble.

"C'mon, baby," the guy continued to trail kisses down her neck, his fingers fighting hers off of the lacy fabric that was clinging on to her body dearly.

"Stop, no," The girl pleaded, her tone a little too nervous and shaky.

"I think she said no." Damon's voice made the pair jump.

"Wh-" The guy stuttered.

"Little tip, the next time you decide to lock yourself up inside a public rest room, do so with someone who's not a second away from raping you." Damon picked up the crumpled t- shirt from the floor and handed it to the girl who was staring at him, perplexed.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"The guy spearheading the Elena Gilbert search party. Let's get going."

Elena shook her head. Unbelievable. Alaric had sent a search party after her? "I can take care of mysel-"

"Look, assuming you're a virgin, you really don't want to swipe your v- card in germ infested- potentially virus breeding- STD central, do you? And if I'm correct, you weren't too excited about tattoo guy over here either, no offence," Damon smirked at the guy who was now groping around blindly for his clothes, apparently embarrassed about being spotted in the ladies' room.

Elena snatched her top from him, unable to make a witty comeback due to the drunken haze she was in. She held it to her chest and walked past him. Damon caught up to her, not wanting to lose her again. When they reached the pavement, he draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. She muttered a thanks without as much as throwing him a second glance.

Throughout the car ride, Damon kept peering at her from the corner of his eye to find her fixating on the road. The girl's voluminous curls covered most of her face, but something about her seemed to drag his eyes her way ever so often. She gasped when his jacket vibrated.

He chuckled lightly, "That should be Ric."

Elena pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Did you find her?" Alaric sounded so anxious. The concern and worry in his voice sent a pang of guilt through Elena for pulling the disappearing act on him.

"I'm here."

"Oh, thank god!" Alaric sighed in relief. The moment she climbed out of Damon's car, Alaric came sprinting from the house, throwing his arms around her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked when he noticed that she was in her camisole.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena leaned into his warm embrace.

"I was so frantic!" He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, you didn't have to send a search party after me."

"You're welcome," Damon called out from inside the house.

Alaric finally let go of her. "What were you thinking? Were you going to run?"

"Not if I had known you had such hot friends," Elena elbowed him, playfully.

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Don't ever put me through that again."

* * *

Alaric put down a bowl on the table and pushed Elena's legs out of the way to sit down, "Hey, you. Soup."

Elena emerged from the cushions, exhausted. She took a spoonful of the soup and nearly moaned. "This is absolutely delicious."

"Damon made it," Alaric smiled.

Elena could see that he obviously adored him. She took another mouthful.

"Are the scars the reason?"

Elena spluttered into her soup. "What?"

"Why you won't attend P.E." Alaric patted her back gently.

Elena nodded sheepishly. "I'll have to change in front of everyone and," she trailed off.

"You shouldn't have to be ashamed of your scars, Elena. If anything, they define you."

Elena kept her eyes on her soup. She had never discussed her issues with anyone. For the most part, she had never felt the urge to speak to someone nor had she trusted someone enough to have a cathartic, honest- to- god conversation with them and she did not want to have one now with Alaric.

"I don't know what you've been through to reach this point and if you don't want me to know, I'm fine with that. All I'm asking for is that you try to move forward from this day on. No looking back. Only ahead."

"I wish." Elena truly did, but as he had said, her scars defined her. Even if she willing to let go of her past, she knew that her past would catch up to her.

"You can, Elena. I'll help you if you let me. I want to." Alaric's eyes softened.

"Why?" She asked the question that was nagging at her since the day he had taken her in. _Why?_ _What did he get out of it? _"Why do you even care?"

"Becuase," Alaric faltered. "I was you once."

Elena cocked her head. _I was you once_? What did that mean? _  
_

He heaved out a sigh. "I was an orphan."

Elena gasped and stared at him open- mouthed. Oh, now it all made sense.

Alaric carefully studied her face. Would she think that he was looking after her for selfish reasons? He wondered if she'd take it the right way and accept that if he had been able to turn his life over, so could she or if she'd take his loneliness and alcoholism for irredeemable weaknesses.

"Was?" Elena finally recovered from the bombshell.

"Adopted. They live in Atlanta."

"Do you still keep in touch with them?"

"Yea, I'd like you to meet them. They'll love you."

"Wow. There's way too much drama in this room," Damon appeared from the kitchen and lounged on the couch lazily. "What are we watching?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at Alaric to which he just shrugged, "Aren't the Yankees playing today?"

"Pass the remote, will you?" Damon winked at Elena. "And do feel free to fill Ric in on your extra curricular activities."

"Shut up."

"What's the name of the guy you locked yourself up in the stalls with? Was it the Dinosaur from Toy Story on his right bu-"

"Shut up!" Elena threw a cushion at him, but he neatly dodged it. Alaric gave her a do- I- even- want- to- know look.

"I'm going to bed," Elena breathed, standing up. Long didn't begin to describe the day she'd had and she was desperate for sleep.

Alaric looked at her apprehensively as she made it up the stairs. The way they'd left their conversation, he had no idea what terms they were in. Images of the fresh scars across her torso kept popping up in his mind. Would she cut? The thought was more painful than he liked to admit. How would he manage to make her stop?

"Good night, Ric," Elena called from the stairs.

Alaric had to smile. "Night, Elena."

"Thank you for the soup."

"You could thank me by flashing your tattoo," Damon smirked. It was Alaric's turn to toss a cushion at him.

* * *

**What do guys think? Did you like it? Let me know :)**


	4. Easier To Run

**Hello, dearies! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, including all the guest reviews and I really appreciate the suggestions. Keep them coming. I promise to include them as and when possible. So here's Chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please heed the warnings!**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, Self harm. **

* * *

"You okay?" Elena asked Caroline on their way to History.

Caroline was wearing a dull brown cardigan and had her hair up in a messy bun which was so uncharacteristic of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. "There's been gossip."

Elena was hoping she would just respond with a nod or a _fine _and move on. "About?"

"Tyler," Caroline said sadly. "I think he's cheating on me. People are talking."

Elena internally rolled her eyes. "Ignore them."

Ignoring them was easier said than done. Elena was starting to notice it herself. The whispers and looks seemed to have increased, but people weren't looking at Caroline so much as they were looking at her. In History, it became so bad that she couldn't even concentrate on her 'now- favorite' subject.

Alaric had started talking about Antislavery. Elena was trying hard to pay attention, but even Ric had a hard time staying on task as he had to keep yelling at people to settle down.

"Something's going on," Caroline hissed. "They're all over something new."

"Something new? Other than Tyler cheating on you?"

Caroline recoiled like she had slapped her in the face. _Oh, would she just get over it already!_

Things finally came to a head when a guy she barely knew made a very explicit and obscene suggestion to her. Elena kindly requested him to shove it up his ass.

He laughed. "Come on, Elena. I ache for you."

A few others laughed and someone behind her whispered. "Wait, it's Elena who does the cutting right?"

More giggles ensued. Realization hit her so hard, she winced. _They know._ Alaric gaped at her. He was the only person who knew. _How could he? _Elena felt giddy.

Just when Elena thought Caroline was going to join in with the rest of the class, she surprised her. "I can't decide who's more pathetic. The ones who start the rumors or the ones who spread them."

Tyler Lockwood chuckled. "Aw, tell her we saw the cuts, Elena." His grin turned nasty. "I thought BFFs shared."

"Oh, we saw more than just the cuts." The boy sitting next to him sneered, extracting a round of hoots.

They were implying that she had sex with them. Both of them! It sickened even Elena. This was beyond being called easy or a slut both of which she had been called innumerable times in her previous schools, her retorts always shutting people up for good.

But this was sleazy. And a lie.

"That's crazy!" Caroline cried. "Elena would never- Elena?" She looked betrayed.

Elena wasn't listening anymore. She stomped across the classroom to where Tyler and his idiot friend sat. They both looked smug but also nervous. Obviously because they were lying like gas meters.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena asked in a low, threatening voice.

"Elena," Alaric's voice was tense but Elena couldn't care less. The class had fallen silent.

Tyler 2.0 gave her a cocky smile. "We didn't do anything you didn't want us to do."

Elena wanted to punch them, kick them so hard in their balls that they wouldn't be able to lie about sleeping with anyone ever again. She wanted to wipe that ugly smirk off of Tyler 2.0's face.

"Neither did Caleb." Tyler winked.

"Did she sleep with the entire football team?" Someone teased.

Elena stopped breathing. _Caleb_. Why did that name sound familiar? _Caleb… Dinosaurs… Caleb… His Tattoos… Damon… The Grill… What was his last name? Caleb Lockwood… Oh no! _

Alaric hadn't told anyone. Tyler and his friend weren't to be blamed either. This was all her own doing. She had been foolish enough to get drunk with Tyler's cousin and bare herself to him. Needless to say, he had seen the cuts and gone blabbing to the first person.

The right thing to do or not, if Elena touched them, she would end up in the principal's office this time as Miss Sommers' had very kindly informed her a week ago and if that happened, she could get expelled. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Alaric which helped her make one of the hardest decisions of her life.

To walk away.

* * *

"Oh," Elena scowled, entering the living room. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Damon looked comically around the house, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"He's had a fight with his girlfriend," Alaric was wearing gray jeans and a black V- neck sweater, displaying careless sophistication, "Be nice to him."

"You mean he's staying?" Elena asked as she saw Alaric head for the door.

With a lot of persuasion from her side, he had finally managed to ask Miss Sommers- her guidance councilor, out to dinner and it hadn't exactly been easy to keep him from cancelling the date because of Elena's latest stunt. Or non- stunt.

"Ric?" Damon called.

"Yeah?"

"Be cool."

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, visibly anxious. Elena wasn't sure whether he was worried about her or the date.

"Are you hungry? I'm cooking." Damon said as he scavenged through the refrigerator for ingredients.

Elena walked over to Alaric and gave him an assuring hug. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"PS, sweaty palms are a major turn off."

"Don't listen to him," Glowering at Damon, Elena pushed Alaric out and shut the door. He looked like he needed it. She crossed her arms, "So, what were you and your girlfriend fighting about?"

"Uh, er, sex," Damon's eyes twinkled. "She wants it all the time and I don't want it at all."

"Very funny. I bet Ric set this whole thing up." Elena sneaked a pepper from Damon's stash and started nibbling.

"You're smart."

Elena groaned. "For god's sake! How old does he think I am? Five?"

"He didn't want you to be alone is all," Damon grinned.

"Having a babysitter when I'm sixteen," Elena pushed aside the chopping board and hopped onto the kitchen counter. She sat facing him, "How humiliating."

"I'm not here to babysit," Damon gave Elena the once- over, his lips curved up in a salacious grin. "You don't look like you need it."

A perceptible shock ran across Elena's chest as Damon stared at her. "Um, so what are you making?" She attempted to disguise the sudden draw she felt toward him with small talk.

It worked. He started talking about his modernized Fettuccine, but he posed a knowing look, almost like he knew she was trying to distract him. Elena had succeeded in scouting out as much information about him from Ric without appearing too interested, although she wasn't completely convinced that Ric had bought it- he was a tough nut to crack.

From what she had gathered, Damon was the son of this supposed Italian culinary god and although not very close to his father, had inherited a fervor toward cooking which he didn't try to conceal. He was rich, spoilt and basically a walking cliché- leather jackets, cars and chicks. She hadn't paid much attention to the rest of the story about what a loyal friend he was in essence.

Elena was soon unintentionally lost in the way Damon moved. The way he chopped the herbs. Assertively yet precisely. The way he buttered the wok like it was the most intimate act conceivable. Geez, if the wok only had a libido! Elena was submerged knee- deep in Lalaland that she hadn't noticed she had been sucking on a spoon dipped in heavy cream until Damon cleared his throat shakily.

Damon's expression was strained. His chiseled jaw clenched in a hard line and his smoky blue eyes looked almost menacing, as if they held some hidden warning.

Elena had a hard time deciding whether the heat that surged through her veins was from the burning stove or the man, both just inches away from her. She swallowed hard when he reached out to brush off the smeared cream from her lower lip.

Ignoring the sweating, breathy mess that she was, Damon's eyes raked all over her like he couldn't get enough- like it was tortuous not to purge the maddening distance between them and take her right there, next to his sizzling Fettuccini. The air filled with a delicious aroma. Elena squirmed on the counter, feeling her insides tighten as Damon advanced.

The effect he had on her was startling. It was pure, carnal lust. Just as Damon leaned in, causing her heartbeat to quicken to an audible flutter, his phone buzzed- loud and clear- traumatizing her in its wake.

For one moment, she had felt truly wanted. The moment his eyes had rested on her lips. For that one moment, she had inadvertently coped to forget the world. Forget pain. But that moment was gone. Elena sighed as Damon shoved his hand into his hip pocket, cursing.

_Cock- blocker alert._ Damon was definitely seeing a pattern here. "Ric." His tone was clipped but he didn't step away from Elena.

_Oh god, Ric!_ What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't fancy Damon. He was eight years older than her and Ric would have a fit if he figured out that she was fantasizing about his best friend. Elena looked away as if it would make her feel less guilty.

"She's fine," Damon continued on the phone, his eyes intent on Elena.

He found it frustrating that her thick curls veiled most of her face when turned away. He wanted to be able to see her. Solve the puzzle that was Elena Gilbert.

"Just worry about your date."

Alaric was the only person who gave a rat's ass about her. She couldn't betray his trust. She didn't like having to put so much thought into her actions. She was supposed to be impulsive. Selfish. Unbound by rules. Things had been a whole lot better when she hadn't felt the need to put others' needs first, but now that she did… Elena slid off the counter and made a run for the stairs.

It just seemed like the smart thing to do, but Damon was fast. He stopped her before she could cross the sink, his body cornering her. Feeling his penetrating gaze, Elena forced herself to look him in the eye. "What?"

Damon didn't say anything. He continued to stare her down haughtily. His expression was one of smug satisfaction and his stance was bold, while Elena couldn't at the least seem to control her breathing. His arrogant composure made her feel unusually self- conscious and the way his eyes graced her unnerved her in unfamiliar ways.

Elena Gilbert's usual buoyancy when it came to men, was nowhere in the vicinity. It had something to do with the way he looked at her. She didn't feel objectified like a few minutes ago. It somehow felt different.

He looked at her like he was assessing her in some personal level. His eyes flared like he had followed her trail of carelessly hinted insecurities and reached her dark cave of doom that she kept obscured under vines. All he had to do now was tear them down.

"Changed your mind?" Damon cocked his head to one side.

"I'm not," Elena croaked, "I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." Damon smirked before he retreated, giving her just enough space to squeeze her way out.

In the bathroom, Elena stripped off her clothes and sank to her knees under the shower, letting the warm streaming water subdue her sobs. She sat still for what seemed like hours, barely making sense out of all the things that were hurting her.

They roiled within her, making her chest hurt. Grayson and Miranda's accident. Tyler's stories. Her whore- status in school. The look on Caroline's face. Almost kissing Damon. Feeling inferior to him. This was what depression felt like- madness felt like.

Incapable and helpless, Elena made the only decision she could. The only thing she could do to channel all her emotions. She crawled over to the bathroom cabinet and found the cutter she kept hidden inside the box of Kleenex.

* * *

**Ah, intense chapter. So Elena respects Ric and is warming up to him, but it's safe to say that Damon doesn't exactly have the most calming effect on her. Do you guys think she'll cut? Do you want her to? Did you guys like the chapter? As curious as ever. Let me know! PM me if you want to talk about the story or anything at all. Cheers :) **


	5. Masochist

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! You people are awesome and your support means all the world to me. So, here we are with Chapter 5! I worked hard on this one. Hope you like it :)**

**WARNINGS : Self harm.**

* * *

"Elena?" Damon pushed open the door to Elena's room.

A faint sound, like a sob, came from within the bathroom. He knocked softly.

"Elena?" He called again, trying to sound calm. He had a hunch that something was terribly wrong, but he patiently waited for a response instead of barging in, not because it was the chivalrous thing to do, but because he didn't want to give Elena the wrong impression. Again.

He heard a sniffle and then a moan. A few moments later, he decided to follow his instinct, but Damon wasn't prepared for what he saw when he stepped into the bathroom.

Elena sat naked in a pool of blood, hugging her knees to her chest. Terrified, Damon bit his tongue. Her long, moist curls- almost straight now- draped her body, making it impossible for him to perceive the source of the colossal amount of blood.

It was smeared on her arms and neck, neither of which appeared to be wounded. Damon internally cringed when he found her fingers clutching a box cutter drenched in blood. Elena rested her head against the wall for support.

Damon sank to the floor, kneeling before her and noticed that her face was wet with tears.

"I'll take this," He whispered, deftly prying her palms to take the cutter. He wanted it as far away from her as possible. "What happened?"

Elena shook her head as more tears spilled from her eyes. Damon's heart constricted at the sight of her. All along, he was under the impression that she was just a defiant teen who had lost her parents too young and liked to revel in attention, but he had certainly missed something. Alaric had been orphaned and rebellious. _Elena was… broken._

"Let's get you cleaned," Damon wrapped his hand around her waist to pull her up and recoiled when she gasped as if in pain.

She was bleeding. Fine lines crossed her thighs, leaving wet red tracks across her glowing skin. The cuts weren't too deep. She hadn't slashed her veins. It was a relief to know that death hadn't been her goal.

She warily met his eyes. "I didn't mean to- I- I'm sorry. Please don't tell Ric," she cried. "I couldn't stop. I was upset and I freaked. Please-"

"Shh, baby" Damon hushed her sobs, "I've got you."

Damon wrapped a towel around her and carried her to bed, where he gently laid her down on her back. When he was convinced that none of the cuts needed stitches, he disappeared into the bathroom and emerged with Savlon and cotton wool.

Elena stiffened when he sat down and reached for her legs. "Damon, I don't need-"

"Elena, just relax."

"I'll do it," she said, getting on her elbow, "Damon!" she whined when he lifted the towel a few inches until her cuts were exposed.

Damon glared at her, his expression grave. A voice deep inside her warned her not to push it. So Elena slumped back onto the mattress, defeated.

He tenderly cleaned the cuts, foolishly praying that it didn't cause her any more pain than she had already inflicted on herself.

Elena welcomed the biting sting of the disinfectant and the hazy afterglow, the sensation almost making her sigh. What was happening to her? The throbbing pain blended with Damon's touch, made her back arch.

When Elena gripped the sheets, Damon stopped instantly. "Does it sting?"

Elena froze, her head tipped back and her eyes closed shut from the pleasure of the pain. It was wrong and bewildering in so many levels that it scared her. Physical pain had only ever been a distraction to her. It was the weird way she coped with things that upset her. It served as an escape from her emotional distress, but _this_ felt different.

_This _felt good. Euphoric to be exact. _Oh no!_ Elena sat up, catching her erratic breaths.

"I'll get you some wine," Damon smiled. "Don't look so tough, Elena. Crying helps."

* * *

Elena tossed and turned for a long time, restless and desperate for sleep to take over, until she heard her door creak. A beam of brightness from the hallway pricked her sensitive eyes, making her groan.

"You awake?" It was Alaric. He had returned from his date.

"Look who's back," she said, her voice groggy.

"Damon is asleep on the couch," he turned on the light tentatively. "I hope you're decent."

Elena buried herself beneath the quilt when she realized that she wasn't actually and then peeked from under. Alaric held a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"What's this?" she asked. "A peace offering?"

He put the ice cream on the night stand. "What have I done now?"

"Getting Damon to babysit? Honestly!"

"Oh god, he just couldn't stick to the damn script, could he?"

"I've never been more embarrassed! You don't trust me enough to leave me alone for five minutes?"

"Scoot over," Alaric sat on the bed beside her. "Look, I don't expect you to be okay with what I do to look out for you, but that's not going to stop me."

Pleased by the warmth of his assertion, Elena winked. "I had fun."

Alaric chuckled, "Thought you would."

He had thought right. When Damon had returned with the drinks, they had set about watching _Out of Africa_. Elena had had a wonderful evening and had utterly enjoyed Damon's company. It had only taken two glasses of chardonnay to fully appreciate Damon's wicked sense of humor and forget about all of her problems- at least for the time being.

He really was great when he wasn't looking at her like she was a guinea pig on steroids. His raven dark hair was shiny and thick and perfectly framed his breathtaking face. His eyes reminded her of a lake she used to visit in the countryside during summer, as a kid, which was odd considering that just a few hours ago, the blue had reminded her of stormy seas.

Damon Salvatore was mercurial as hell, but there was something exciting about his mood swings. He was unpredictable. Dangerous. Everything Elena wanted in a man.

Throughout the film, Damon had caught her several times staring at him, unmoved by his raised brows. When she had finally gotten herself to break away from the mental fantasies, Damon had leaned across her lap to get the wine. When he hadn't been able to reach it, he had tapped her arm and pointed toward it. She had almost swooned when she handed him the glass, his fingers touching hers. Elena hadn't felt so gloriously intoxicated for quite some time.

On screen, Meryl Streep gasped at Robert Redford as they heaved about under the mosquito net. _"Don't move," he said to her. "Don't move."_

_Eight years older. Eight years older. EIGHT YEARS OLDER! _Besides, what would he see in a silly teenager? Damon probably liked real women. Grown up ones with big breasts and pouty lips. But he had almost kissed her, hadn't he?

"Back to earth, you." Alaric teased.

Elena cleared her throat. "So, how was your date?"

"Nice," Alaric grinned.

"Nice?" Elena scoffed. "That's all I'm going to get? Nice?"

"Mm- hmm."

"That's not fair. Come on, girlfriends share!"

"What?" Alaric faked hurt. "Take that back and I'll tell you."

Elena giggled, "Is Miss Sommers as uptight as she seems?"

"Jenna," He corrected. "Oh, no, she's fun. I could've taken her right there up against my car, but since it was our first date, I had to do the gentlemanly thing and-"

"I did not need to know that!" Elena squealed. She could've lived without that haunting image in her head.

Alaric uncapped the Ben and Jerry's and scooped a spoonful.

"Hey, get your own!' Elena snatched the spoon from him and dug in.

"I thought girlfriends shared," Alaric imitated her.

"Get out," she kicked him off the bed.

He laughed. "Wait, how are you doing?"

"Why?" Had Damon told him?

"With everything that happened," he dragged.

"I think we've done enough sharing for one day," Elena's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Elena, I was there when that Lockwood kid said those things in class. I want to know if-"

"It's true?" Elena snapped.

"If you're alright," Alaric frowned. Elena scrutinized him until he conceded. "And if it's true."

Elena sighed, "No, they're not. I wouldn't go anywhere near those two."

"Then, why did you just leave? Do I have to teach you how to throw in a right hook?" Alaric threw his hands up in the hair.

"If you want me to get expelled, yea, go on by all means."

Alaric stared at her like she was out of her mind. "You're not serious? Since when does Elena Gilbert care about getting expelled?"

"I just didn't want to give you yet another reason to kick me out," Elena breathed, realizing how ridiculously pathetic that sounded. May be her motives weren't as selfless as she assumed.

"Kick you out? Elena," Alaric shook his head. "This is your home and I would never make you leave. Not unless you turn eighteen and decide to go to college."

"But I-"

"Like it or not, missy, you're stuck with me," Alaric declared.

Elena almost believed him. She wanted to, but ten years of experience said otherwise.

"Lockwood will pay for what he said. He won't be getting anywhere near you anytime soon," he said as he got to the door.

Elena tensed at the promise in his words. Tyler Lockwood was the Mayor's son and Alaric could lose his job if anything happened. "Let it go, Ric. Besides, what's the point? The whole school knows that I cut now."

"Silver lining! You don't have to bunk P. E. anymore," he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Out."

"Get some sleep," he nodded before closing the door.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Elena had managed to get through without running into Tyler Lockwood and his friends. Students were bustling around their lockers, dragging books into their bags, making plans on their cell phones, or getting their gear for sports practice, making her feel like a loner. She missed Caroline's incessant babble if that was even legal.

She had caught Alaric walking past her with a copy of Joan of Arc stuck under his nose enough times already to know for a fact that he was stalking her. She had to deal with that when she got home. It was frankly like having a bodyguard.

Just when Elena banged her locker shut, a guy stepped in her path. His mouth stretched into a broad grin. "Hey Elena," he said leeringly. "I'm Matt Donovan."

Elena looked into his seamless blue eyes, racking her brain, trying to recall where she had heard his name. Oh, of course, he was the Matt Donovan Caroline constantly talked- _gushed_ about. _Matt Donovan is a legend in the making. He's a senior and he's totally gorgeous. Every girl in school has pictured him naked whether they admit it or not!_

Not bad, Elena thought. He did look good in a boyish, captain- of- the- football- team kind of way. Elena flashed a confident smile, "Hey."

"I've heard a lot about you," his grin widened.

_Oh god, this can't be good. _"Is that so?"

"People in this town love to talk," he leaned against the locker. "You're fresh meat. They'll back off eventually."

"If you're on the Welcoming Committee, you're almost a month late."

Matt laughed. "I could always make it up to you."

Elena shifted her books to the side and flipped back her curls. "How do you propose to do that?" she flirted. Matt was the man. He was popular and a senior, which meant instant hall cred. And he was nice.

Right when Matt opened his mouth, Tyler 2.0 sauntered up next to Matt. "Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Elena stared at him like he had grown an extra head and he looked like he had. There was a bump the size of a baseball on his left cheek. "Excuse me?"

"About the other day… I didn't have anything to do with that. Tyler made me say those things." He was shaking.

Matt's confused expression mirrored Elena's. What was this about?

"If he finds out… you'll tell him?" Tyler 2.0 looked uneasy. "I mean you'll tell him I didn't have anything to do with that?"

_Him? Him who? _And then suddenly it all seemed to make sense. Alaric! Despite her asking him to stay out of it, he hadn't. No doubt the poor kid looked like he had been ambushed by a mountain troll. Who knew what Ric had done to Tyler?

"Elena?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She hadn't seen him in school after all.

"He- he's in-" Tyler 2.0 stuttered, "In the hospital. He fell off his motor bike and-"

"Excuse me," Elena said to Matt, turning on her heel and almost sprinting to Alaric's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena yelled as soon as she spotted him.

Alaric jumped back a little. "Uhm, packing my bag?"

"Good. Yea, empty your desk because this is possibly your last day here."

"What?"

"I told you to let it go!" Elena fumed.

"Hold on, what are you-"

"Have you seen a therapist for your anger issues?" Elena cut him off.

"Anger issues? Where is this coming from?" Alaric looked perplexed. He had no idea what she was going on about.

"Tyler Lockwood is in the hospital!" Elena completely lost her calm. "What did you do? Did you run him over with a truck?"

"I didn't-" Alaric started to protest and then paused, "Come again?"

Elena groaned, exasperated. "Don't act so innocent. His friend just told me that he was in the hospital and that he had fallen off of his motor bike. Couldn't find a less cliched story, could you?"

"I have nothing to do with any of that, if that's what you're suggesting," Alaric slung his bag over his shoulder. "Now do you need a ride home?"

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Do you expect me to believe that he just ended up in a stretcher just hours after you more or less swore to beat him up?"

"I never-"

"You know what I mean!

"Elena, you're not listening," Alaric raised his voice. "I did none of the stuff you're accusing me of."

Elena glared at him for a moment and when she realised that he wasn't backing down, she breathed. If Alaric hadn't done it, that only left one other suspect, but he couldn't have known. _Unless he had eavesdropped on her conversation with Ric. _

* * *

**So, that's that. Elena and Ric are still getting along and Damon is a bit more dangerous than he seems. He cares about Elena, but does he have feelings for her? Elena has some freaky fetishes when it comes to pain and more of that later. What do you guys think about the chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know! Love you loads. XOX**


End file.
